1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant car seats/carriers and more particularly pertains to a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus for converting a car seat/carrier to one that swings back and forth for the comfort of the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of infant car seats/carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, infant car seats/carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,343; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,419; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,472; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,449; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,523; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,890.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus. The inventive device includes a base assembly including a base member and also including fastening members being movably mounted to the base member; and also includes a seat support assembly including a support base being detachably mounted upon the base member and also including elongate support members being extendably attached to the support base; and further includes a seat/carrier assembly including a seat member, and also including a handle assembly being attached to the seat member and to the elongate support members.
In these respects, the infant car seat/carrier apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting a car seat/carrier to one that swings back and forth for the comfort of the infant.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of infant car seats/carriers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for converting a car seat/carrier to one that swings back and forth for the comfort of the infant.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which has many of the advantages of the infant car seats/carriers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant car seats/carriers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base assembly including a base member and also including fastening members being movably mounted to the base member; and also includes a seat support assembly including a support base being detachably mounted upon the base member and also including elongate support members being extendably attached to the support base; and further includes a seat/carrier assembly including a seat member, and also including a handle assembly being attached to the seat member and to the elongate support members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which has many of the advantages of the infant car seats/carriers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art infant car seats/carriers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such infant car seat/carrier apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus for converting a car seat/carrier to one that swings back and forth for the comfort of the infant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus which includes a base assembly including a base member and also including fastening members being movably mounted to the base member; and also includes a seat support assembly including a support base being detachably mounted upon the base member and also including elongate support members being extendably attached to the support base; and further includes a seat/carrier assembly including a seat member, and also including a handle assembly being attached to the seat member and to the elongate support members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new infant car seat/carrier apparatus that effectively combines a car seat/carrier and a swing into one complete unit.